


My Baby, My Baby

by Im_FallingInLove2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least tear up cmon, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Neglect, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Gen, He really does :(, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Ignore any spelling mistakes pls, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Harry Potter, Inspired by Music, Mentioned CaptionPuffy, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Gore, Not actually but Sam mentally adopts him lol, One Shot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Ending, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Discovery, The Author Regrets Nothing, This took me a week to finish i hope i made some of you cry, Tommy realizes he's deserves better, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, only a little bit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_FallingInLove2/pseuds/Im_FallingInLove2
Summary: What if the second time Niki and Jack succeed in killing Tommy? What if Sam was there but couldn't do anything to help him?Well, I'll let you find out.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 457
Collections: Cute MCYT





	My Baby, My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Explosions, Gore, Major Character death, Mentions of child neglect and abuse, brief mentions of depression, Mentions of wars, Panic Attacks, Crying, Strong language
> 
> (Just incase some of you are too lazy to read the tags for warnings)

"TOMMY- NO!!"

"NO!!"

"TOMMY?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"NOO!"

"HURRY- MOVE!!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"WHAT THE FU-" Tommy yelps before an explosion is blasted towards him, exploding loudly and sparks of yellow appear before everyone's vision was blocked with smoke and ash.

His body gets knocked back from the force and hits the ground harshly, elbows scrapping against the dirt floor and head knocking back, making him let out a hiss of pain.

His side suddenly burns and he feels a familiar feeling of warm blood gushing out from the spot.

_It burns so much- it hurts- why does it hurt so much?--_

His ears started ringing so loudly and it made him shut his eyes tightly, the sharp sound hurting and making a headache appear.

Tommy let's out a cry from the pain, trying his best to sit up and look at the wound even though he didn't want to. His body felt as if it was being pulled down to the ground forcefully by magnets.

His already scarred hand, covered in ash and bits of dirt, shakenly is brought up to where the wound was.

Just barely touching it burns him, reminding him briefly of a time where he was caught in the crossfire of a poisoned arrow from a tall green hooded man all those years ago.

He lets out a hiss and slowly looks around him, putting an arm behind him to keep his balance while trying to sit up.

Besides the destroyed ground of rocks and dirt around him, he couldn't see anything.

Only large swirls of dust and smoke around him, making him let out a mix of a wheeze and a cough when he accidently breathed it in.

_(He needed to get out of here quickly- it reminded him too much of when Dream blew up Logstedshire in exile. He could feel the same burning feel in his side, the same ringing in his ears, and the same pit of fear in his stomach.)_

He could barely even make out the sound of yelling from somewhere, hearing calls of his name and other words he couldn't understand.

It sounded like it was around him, but he couldn't see anyone. It also sounded a bit distant due to the ringing in his ears.

' _Where is everyone? What happened? Why can't the ringing just stop already.._ _'_

' _It hurts.._ _'_

' _What did I do to deserve this..? Who did I hurt so badly?_ _'_

' _Did I even hurt anyone..?_ _'_

All he remembered was looking at the passing birds in the sky, then suddenly everyone was yelling at him while a bomb was falling in front of him.

He then realized he needed to call for someone, or else they wouldn't find him _(and he'll be lost forever, roting alone all over again while yearning for someone to come and find him)_.

So he took a deep and shaky breath before calling out the names of the people he trusts, the only people that was still with him and didn't hate him.

"T- TUBBO?! SAM?! PUF- PUFFY?! GUYS I'M--" Another cough interrupted his sentence, harsher than the last and burning, his throat now feeling scratchy and hurting.

He tried not to focus too much on the pain, choosing to call out for someone again.

_(He always does, always ignoring the emotional ache in his chest and the nightmares until he couldn't take it anymore and cries in Tubbo's or Sam's chest as they hold him tight late at night.)_

"Wilbur--.." He choked out, blood rising in his throat but he cough it out, making his own blood splatter more onto his shirt.

Tommy himself was confused as to why he called out his brother's name. Out of all people, why him?

The thought of him made him sadder and brought more tears to form in his eyes, some falling and staining his shirt further more.

Wilbur was long gone, he wasn't here anymore and never coming back. So why did he call his name?

Why did he call for him out of all people when all Wilbur had done to him was lie and hurt him?

Even when he came back as a ghost, he still brought him pain without even trying.

Ghostbur looked so much like Wilbur it made him so sad and scared whenever he would look at him. Even the smallest things reminded him of the horrible memories of being stuck with insane Wilbur in Pogtopia.

But even when Ghostbur had left and moved on, Tommy felt as if he had failed his older brother and was scared to move on from him.

He didn't want to move on even if Wilbur was a bad person.

He was all he had left of family, and now he's gone anf Tommy's all alone.

Wilbur left him behind in the waste land of whatever is left of L'manburg with the evil people who want to hurt him too.

_Why did he call for Wilbur?_

That was a stupid question as for the answer was obvious.

Tommy misses him.

He just wants his big brother, his sweet and kind best friend, and the only two adults he could trust that actually cared for him and was patient with him.

_'Wilbur, Tubbo, Puffy, Sam.. Where are you guys? Why did you leave me..? You.. You all promised--'_

Tommy let out a wheeze, the bleeding and burning wound from the rocket explosion shocking him out from his thoughts.

They couldn't have just leave him behind so suddenly, he's been good, been better!

He's been listening to them and been nicer even to the people he doesn't like and apologized for taking some dye from Eret!

He's even been taking the self taught lessons of anger management and reads the book that Puffy gave him everyday.

He no longer shouts at random strangers or bothers them and pick pockets people! _(Well, there was that one time he accidentally made that one new guy pass out and took his flowers for dye..)_

Tommy's gotten better, he did everything that was asked of him and helped a lot of people too.

He had helped Niki get some wood even if she didn't like him anymore and was saying some weird stuff. But he just pushed his feelings aside and accompanied her to the woods.

So why did they leave him behind again?

Did they get bored of him and leave him? (̶L̶̶i̶̶k̶̶e̶ ̶D̶̶r̶̶e̶̶a̶̶m̶ ̶d̶̶i̶̶d̶̶)̶

_He can't be alone--_

_He doesn't want to be alone--_

_Please come back_ _.._

He decided to call for someone one last time, to try and let someone know where he was. Maybe they could get to him in time.

"HELLO? I'M- I'm still here--" Tommy let out a terrible sounding and pitiful sob and a cough, his voice lowering at the end and beginning to sound small.

He didn't like that his voice sounded lime that, it reminded him of his exile days with Dream.

_He doesn't want to remember.._

He soon gave up on trying to call out for them, as it hurt his throat even more and he didn't really feel like losing his voice.

Although he wouldn't mind losing his voice, maybe then they would stop hating him for his loudness and become friends with him again..

Tommy shook his head gently to not make his headache worse, letting himself fall back down on the grass and look up at the grey sky as cold tears fell from his eyes.

It hurt so much and he was all alone..

He didn't know what to do.

Was this really how he was meant to go out?

Was it finally his time?

Where is everyone..?

Why does it have to hurt so much?

_He doesn't want to be alone again..._

..It's so cold.

* * *

  
"TOMMY!" Sam shouted, his voice loud and distressed as he watched his (̶̶s̶̶o̶̶n̶̶) friend get blasted from a bomb.

Just moments ago Tommy was watching the birds in the sky and mocking them for fun, as he does sometimes when he was bored, while Sam watched him from the building sight.

He let had Sam Nook take a 'power nap' before taking his place in watching Tommy protectively.

By a power nap, he meant he shut down the robot to charge his battery and told Tommy that Sam Nook was taking a small break.

Sam wasn't bored at all while watching his blonde friend, despite it being kinda quiet and not much to do around the building sight.

It was like watching your kid play in the playground while you sit on the bench a far, watching them and making sure they won't get hurt or any weird strangers talk to them.

It was always like that now, Tommy was in some way like Sam's kid that he found in an alley way digging in trash.

The creeper hybrid was always there for Tommy, watching out for any danger and making sure the kid was happy. Because that's what he deserves, to be happy and feel safe.

Expect this time, Tommy did get hurt.

And Sam wasn't there in time to save him.

He wasn't paying attention to the sky, not hearing the light whistling sound of a small bomb falling and heading in Tommy's direction.

He was too spaced out on watching him jump around, listening to his laughter and voice with a fond smile.

He watched it happen, his smile quickly disappearing and his stomach dropping with fear. (̶̶N̶̶o̶̶-̶ ̶n̶̶o̶̶t̶ ̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶ ̶b̶̶a̶̶b̶̶y̶̶-̶̶-̶̶)

There was screams and some shouts of Tommy's name from the citizens, some panicking and leaving to their homes for safety or went looking for a medic, others not knowing what to do and watching.

Sam quickly opened the gate, racing down the wooden stairs to get where Tommy was at, shouting the boy's name as he did so.

He was held back by two citizens who he didn't bother to know, grabbing him by his arms with a stern gaze. ̶(̶̶T̶̶h̶̶e̶̶y̶ ̶n̶̶e̶̶e̶̶d̶ ̶t̶̶o̶ ̶f̶̶u̶̶c̶̶k̶ ̶o̶̶f̶̶f̶̶-̶ ̶h̶̶e̶ ̶d̶̶o̶̶e̶̶s̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶ ̶n̶̶e̶̶e̶̶d̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶̶-̶ ̶h̶̶e̶ ̶n̶̶e̶̶e̶̶d̶̶s̶ ̶t̶̶o̶ ̶g̶̶e̶̶t̶ ̶t̶̶o̶ ̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶ ̶s̶̶o̶̶n̶ ̶b̶̶e̶̶f̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶i̶̶t̶̶'̶̶s̶ ̶t̶̶o̶̶o̶ ̶l̶̶a̶̶t̶̶e̶̶!̶̶)̶

"LET ME THROUGH!" He demanded, heart beating quickly and loudly in his ears as he struggled in his grasp.

At his shout, he startled the citizens and they jumped, their grip loosening. It was enough for Sam to shove himself away from them and run closer to the explosion.

But Jack was suddenly in his way, blocking him with a frown. Small patches of dust on his clothes and while holding a diamond sword.

But the fool wasn't even wearing any armour to accompany it like Sam was. It didn't make him take him seriously at all.

It also reminded him that this was the same guy that Tommy told him about, the guy that Tommy said he felt uncomfortable around and he wouldn't leave him alone.

The guy who not even Sam Nook liked, and he was a raccoon robot only programmed to protect Tommy and help build the hotel.

The masked male hardens his gaze on Jack, his patience long gone and panicked to get to Tommy. "Let me through, _Jack_."

Jack shook his head, an evil smirk forming on his face. "I can't let you do that, _Sam_. Our plan finally worked and we won't let you and your little 'friends' ruin it again."

Sam grew more angry and restless, it quickly clicking into place that the other male was the reason of the attack.

He always tried to control his anger, trying to set a good example for Tommy since the boy had his own anger issues that was left untreated.

But Tommy wasn't watching, so it didn't matter if he didn't control it as of now.

A loud hiss sounded, making Jack and others tense at the familiar sound of a creeper about to explode.

Jack was confused for a moment, seeing no creeper around them, but then it clicked in his head.

His eyes squint at Sam behind his glasses and his obnoxious grin came back. "Ah, so the whole creeper style you have going on isn't just because of fashion now, is it? You really are a creeper hybrid."

Sam rolled his eyes, drawing out his netherite sword and taking a step toward him. "I don't care for what you have to say, Jack. Tommy is hurt and it's my duty to protect my son."

Jack's grin dropped at his sentence, shock on his face despite him wearing glasses. It was clear due to his gaping mouth and his stance becoming untense and loose.

"W-What did you say? He's your- your son?" He questioned.

Sam didn't show any other emotion other than anger despite the embarrassing slip up, his creeper mask being pulled to the side of his face.

But in some way, it was true. Tommy became like a son to him, Sam growing protective of the young blonde over time without even knowing it.

And this stupid guy was taking too much of his time.

At the reminder of Tommy being hurt and alone, a rush of adrenaline came through him and his grip on his sword tightens.

He had enough of Jack Manifold's bullshit.

Before Jack could say anything else, he was slain by Sam's enchanted sword mercilessly. Without a second thought, Sam continued running over to where Tommy was last seen before the explosion.

He let out a horrified gasp at the sight of his son being dragged out from the smoke by a pair of slightly blooded medics that had sad looks on their faces.

Tommy was covered in blood, smoke ash, and dirt. His favourite shirt ruined and blood dripping down his side. His eyes were shut and it looked like he was barely even breathing.

Something snapped inside of Sam. Not physically, but emotionally from the heartbreaking sight he was always afraid to see.

The sight of his baby bleeding out helplessly in front of him, possibly on his last breaths.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Sam shouted, emotional pain quickly stabbing through his chest and making his heart beat faster, tears forming in his eyes.

He rushes over to Tommy, dropping to his knees by his side with a distressed look that every parent who lost thier child knows personally about, his creeper mask taken off already and on the floor beside him.

"We're sorry sir, but there's nothing we can do.. The wound is already infected because of the dirt and dust gathered in it, and he's lost too much blood.." One of the paramedic spoke, their words felt like the final push of falling off a cliff for Sam.

He doesn't look up at them, but by the tears falling from his dark green eyes and his quiet 'no..', they already know he heard them.

The paramedics that found Tommy give Sam a look of pity before taking they take their leave.

Sam didn't care, he had all his attention focused on the young dying soldier that was never meant to even be in a war, being forced by his own brother to die over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore.

He lightly shook Tommy awake after checking his heartbeat. It was a bit slower than usual and there was a wheeze in his chest, but it was enough.

Tommy's heart was still beating, _and that was enough._

He quickly wripes his tears away and sniffs, not wanting Tommy to see him so sad (̶̶o̶̶n̶ ̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶ ̶l̶̶a̶̶s̶̶t̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶m̶̶e̶̶n̶̶t̶̶s̶̶) when he wakes up.

Sam shakingly smiles as Tommy opens his eyes again, his usual light blue eyes glazed over and unfocused.

It broke his heart.

"My boy! You're awake," Sam says, trying to sound cheerful and hold back his tears but the strain in his voice made him wince, a few tears falling to the ground.

Tommy blinks a few times before his eyes settle onto Sam, and for a split second, the older male could see the old Tommy smiling big at him and laughing.

But it vanished all too quickly, and he was faced with reality once more.

The reality that the old Tommy he once knew was officially gone, having been destroyed and hurt by the ones who the boy loved and swore to protect.

The ones who had the audacity to call themselves a good person and some even Tommy's so called 'friend'.

But friends don't hurt friends, they don't yell at them or hit them, they don't manipulate them into thinking they're all they have left, they don't victim blame when their the ones who betrayed him.

Tommy had been betrayed, left behind, disciplined, and abused far too much.

And now the poor boy was tired, his mind turning into a broken shell of what he once was and having enough of the pain.

Sam's tear stained and small squared green freckled face lit up when Tommy gave him a smile.

It was a small smile, but it was enough for him.

That's when he noticed the trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, and his own smile wavers. More tears beginning to fall down without him stopping them.

He saw a single tear fall down Tommy's own face.

"H-Hey..." Sam greets again quietly, not wanting to cause the other more pain. His ears were probably hurting from the explosion.

The scratches and slight blood coming from his red tinted ears were enough of an answer.

Tommy let out a breathless chuckle, his eyes squinting at the corners as his smile grows a bit more. "H-..Hey, big man.. You're- You're back..!"

Sam's smile fully disappears, replaced with a sad expression, holding back a sob and takes a few quick breathes. "I never left, Tommy..."

He brings a hand to cup his cheek, ignoring the ash and smudge of dirt, caressing him with his thumb.

Tommy's face twisted into a frown but leaned into the touch, his eyes almost closing as tears began to fall from his eyes like a waterfall.

A sudden sob tore itself from his chest, a painful sounding wheeze and cough accompanied with it.

Sam turned his head slightly away, squeezing his eyes shut and mouth quivering. He couldn't bear listening to his son falling apart, it hurt so much but he had to be there with him.

He took a sharp inhale through his nose, he looks back at him and guilt made his hands shake. He whispers, "Oh, Tommy.."

A fresh trail of blood replaces the old one on the side of Tommy's mouth, his eyes squinted while tears fell came from every direction.

He hadn't seem him look so utterly heart broken ever since the day L'manburg was blown up the second time.

_(While there was nights were Tommy would cry while being held in Sam's arms from the nightmares, the boy was always faced away and eventually fell asleep late at night)_

Tommy's hand was placed on Sam's own, grip loose from the blood loss and fear. "I don't want you to g-go-.. p-please don't- please don't.. leave me again..."

Sam shook his head slowly at him, putting his other hand on Tommy's now dirty blonde hair as Tommy cried. "No, no, shh.. don't cry, don't cry my boy.. I've got you, I've got you..."

His own sob tore itself from his throat, his shoulders shaking as he looks down at the teenager that was once the happiest boy on the DreamSMP, the boy who he grew to love as his own.

The boy who he took care of when his own father didn't want to and neglected him, going as far to saying he didn't have a kid other than Wilbur.

While Sam had became the father figure Tommy needed, he also became the older brother figure that Tommy missed having and yearned for.

This kid deserved so much, after everything he went through, he deserved to be happy.

And no matter what, Sam would give him the happiness and feeling of comfort and safety to him. He will stick by his side for as long as an eternity.

And even as he dies slowly in his arms, Sam will still be there for him.

Suddenly, Tommy pulled slightly away and looked up at him with wide eyes filled with guilt. "I-I'm so sorry- I destroyed the land- I didn't mean to.. I d-didn't mean to cause any of you any t-trouble--"

Sam quickly shook his head, whipping Tommy's tears away with his thumb that cradled his face. "No, Tommy, shh.. It isn't your fault, it was just an accident.."

The shocked look on the young boy's face made his stomach sink, and he held back the urge to hiss and send explosions to the people that hurt his son.

He shouldn't have been shocked that he said it wasn't his fault, because _it_ _wasn't at all._

Why did they have to make his baby believe in such heartbreaking lies?

Why did it have to be Tommy to be the one who suffers the consequences of everyone's actions?

Sam leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to Tommy's forehead before leaning his own against his gently. "It was _never_ your fault.."

Tommy began to cry again, more louder than last time and filled with more pain but there was a feeling of relief in his chest as he did so.

As Sam held him tight, Tommy began to realize the truth behind all of the lies he'd been told. It wasn't his fault- it really wasn't.

No matter what Niki, Jack, Bad, Phliza, or Technoblade said.. It wasn't his fault.

He was only a boy, and was only nine years old when the wars had started. Why did he have to be blamed for the problems the adults have caused?

He's only sixteen, he doesn't deserve to feel such pain.

Tommy realized he deserved so much more, that he wasn't the selfish and spoiled brat that he was told he was.

He was much better than that, he was much _more_ than that.

He let's himself sink into Sam's protective hold, finally letting himself be loved and protected as his life flashes before his eyes.

Every moment of being betrayed and left behind flashed before stopping on the first time he was hugged by Sam and Puffy on the day Ghostbur/Wilbur went away.

He remembers being shocked at the warmth that came from their touch, and the feeling of comfort when they both held him tight.

It's been so long since he gotten a hug that didn't feel suffocating.

Tommy let's out a quiet breath, closing his eyes as the last year falls down his face. His sobs had stopped, fading into sniffles and the burning in his side had started to become stronger.

"H-Hey.. Hey Sam?" He weakly says, continuing when a hum sounded from the older.

Tommy breathed in, knowing whatever is left of his pride will be hurt by his next words.

"Can.. Can you tell Tubbo I love him? And you too- I- I love you too.. and Puffy... I just don't think I'm strong enough to make it through this.."

Sam shifted, leaning away from Tommy to look at him better. He gave him a mix of a confused and proud look, happy that Tommy cares for him and Puffy.

"Tommy, wha--"

He stops himself from speaking any further, his eyes widening and he gulps as more tears forms in his eyes.

He understands.

Tommy gives him a smile, a bit larger than the last but more pitiful. He can see the light fading from his eyes all over again.

"I don't.. think I have much more time, big guy. But- but it's okay.. I know someday I'm going to see you and Tubbo and Puffy again..! Perhaps in another life or some shit, hah.. I.. I do love you all, I really do.. And I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to.." Tommy says, closing his eyes as he apologizes one last time.

He had to let them know he did love them, that he did care for them and never meant for things to turn out this way.

But here he is anyway, on his last breath and bleeding out.

At least he's not alone.

He ignored the way his own voice shook and sounded broken, sounding like it's at the edge of fading out.

He instead lifted a shaky and dirty arm, Sam instantly holding it with his own as tears fell from his black eyes once more.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay..." The sadden creeper hybrid whispers to him, also trying to convince himself that everything will be okay soon.

But it's not.

No matter how much he tried, Tommy will not be okay and nothing will be the same.

"I.." Tommy breathed out, his smile turning back into a frown and his chest grew heavy, starting to feel lightheaded. "Oh god.. It hurts so much.. and I feel so _cold.._ "

Sam's heart sunk at his words, his grip on his hand tightening. He didn't want to let him go, he wasn't ready to let him go.

"Sam... I can't.. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry..." Tommy whimpers, new tears falling from the sides of his eyes.

The pain in his side was getting worse and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He felt so cold.

There was warmth on his hand and on the side of his face, but he's forgotten where it came from. "I'm so tired..."

"I know Tommy.. I know.." Sam sniffles, bringing his hand from Tommy's face and onto the hand he holds. "Its okay Tommy, you can let go now.."

It hurt to say, but he can't let his baby boy be in pain any longer.

He has to let him be free.

"Please get some rest, Tommy.. Please wait for us, will you? We love you so much..."

He presses a gentle kiss to his forehead as Tommy let's himself drift away.

"Goodbye, my boy.."

Tommy lets out one last sigh, feeling the pain fading away and the heartache leaving. He let's go, and it kinda feels like he's finally going home.

He sees his brother, Wilbur smiling at him in a cloud of white, waving a hand out to him before turning away and disappearing into the light.

' _Where is he going?'_ He somehow thinks.

Wherever Wilbur goes, Tommy follows.

So he did, he saw himself walking into the light, looking better than he did before.

It was warm and calming, and he had his Wilby right next to him again.

Sam let's out a loud sob when he feels Tommy's hand go limb and cold, seeing his baby's skin turn pale and chest stop breathing.

"Tommy...?" He softly calls out, a small part of him hoping the boy would wake up from his deep sleep and smile at him.

But all he got was silence, and the thumping of his own heart in his ears.

He slowly rests his head on Tommy's chest, feeling a huge sense of disappointed that he wasn't met with the sound of the boy's heart beat.

It was quiet.

It was too quiet.

And so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by the song I Bet On Losing Dogs by Mitski Mitski
> 
> and the death scene of Cedric from Harry Potter. I haven't seen the movies yet but i ever since I saw the clip on youtube, it never left my head and inspired me to write angst from it lol


End file.
